Zutara AU Day
by Lauren The Panhead
Summary: It's not all that different, but it's definetely not canon. Re-write of a scene from 'The Waterbending Scroll'.  I think you Zutarians know which part I'm talking about!  Might continue this later. Review, you lazies! K plus 'cause I want it to be!


Zutara Week

Day 6- AU (Alternate Universe)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. Don't want to. Kataang sucks.

**Author's Note:** Yeah, so I'm not sure if this is technically an AU or not… So don't flame me for that. Basically, it's a re-write of a few Kataang, Maiko, and Zutara moments. I guess it's an AU because it's definitely NOT going to be canon. The beginning in italics is canon, by the way! Not sure where the crap I'm going with this, but…

(Drum roll)

**Here goes it!**

* * *

"_No! Let go of me!"_

"_I'll save you from the pirates."_

"_Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you or your brother."_

"_Go jump in the river!_ Wait… How did you know I have a brother?"

"Don't change the subject, _Water Peasant_!" She scoffed and turned her head away from him.

"I am _not_ a peasant! My father is Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe!"

Suddenly, the banished prince was caught off guard, something he hated being.

"I- I didn't know he had children… I thought his wife…" He trailed off, seeing the pain in her eyes.

"My mother was killed in a Fire Nation raid. She sacrificed herself for me. I still can't believe how _heartless_ your people are." He tried to take in all this valuable information, but was overloaded with it.

"That's just like a Water Peasant… Assuming my people are evil. That's why my father wants to wipe out your pathetic little '_culture'_." She gasped, and let tears fall.

"No! He can't do that! No… My family…" She started again, trying desperately to escape the rope binding her wrists. "You're _sick_! You're a _monster_! How could you just… _kill_ _off_ an entire Nation?" The last words were desperate, pleading.

"I have never killed anyone! Why do you just _assume_ I'm a _murderer_? Because I'm Fire Nation?" Now he was facing her, breathing heavily and glaring at her in his frustration. He sighed a bit. "I can't say I'm shocked, though… Everyone thinks so bad of my people…" She attempted to kick at him, but he quickly snatched her ankle. "I wouldn't try that again." He gripped her slender ankle tighter in his hand. She let out a whimper of pain.

"Stop! Please… You're hurting me!... Maybe this is why my village hates you!" She spat the words venomously at him and he released her. She cried, but he took no notice. "You hurt people. The world is afraid of you and your Nation… It's because you hurt people…" Her voice was soft and strangely understanding. She was like a mother explaining to her child what he had done wrong.

The pirates stood in shock the entire time, not wanting to get in the line of fire.

He went behind the girl and untied her wrists. He leaned over her shoulder to whisper in her ear. His hot breath on the side of her face sent a chill throughout her whole body. He felt her breath hitch at his closeness, and smirked a bit. His face went back to the twisted, sour look he usually wore when he remembered the situation at hand. He undid the rope slowly, and spoke fast.

"The only way I can restore my honor is by bringing the Avatar to my father. I'm sorry for this war. I'm sorry for _everything_. I wish it was different, but it's not. Sometimes you have to hurt people to get what you want. My father wants to show the Fire Nation's greatness to this world, even if it means taking lives. I want my honor. That's the only reason I'm after the Avatar."

He finished untying her from the tree. She just stood there, staring up at him. He was sincere. The pirates surrounding him weren't able to hear his speech, but still stood, waiting for a fight to break out. "One day, when this is all over… When I have my honor back… I promise I will make it up to you." He was holding her tan chin with one of his hands, forcing her to see in his eyes that he intended to keep this promise. The pirates were far away enough to where they couldn't hear. They could only watch. "I'm sorry that today's not that day. Now run, Water Peasant, before I have to hurt you!" She complied, running as fast as she could. He smiled weakly in the brave Waterbender's direction.

"Well? Where's the boy? You promised us a scroll!" The pirate's leader was certainly brave, just not very intelligent. "Where'd she say the Avatar was?" He was getting angry.

"You're not going to be getting that scroll today. He's not here." With that, the scarred man walked back to his ship. His uncle joined him on deck as the metal boat departed. The young prince turned to see a wise, old hand on his shoulder. "You did the right thing, letting her go." He faced the wise old man, but found himself unable to muster a smile.

"My mission is to regain my honor. For me to do that, the Avatar has to get to the North Pole and master Waterbending." Iroh pulled him into a brief hug with an encouraging nod.

"I am happy for you, my nephew. You have finally realized your true path." The prince shifted away from him. "You are doing the right thing by letting him go. Maybe we could find a place to make our home somewhere in the Earth Kingdom..." Again, the teenager turned away.

"I'm not going to stop tracking him, Uncle… but I won't kill him." Iroh bowed his head in thought, his eyes closed. It was improvement, at the least. He could see that the encounter with the Water Tribe girl had changed him for the better. The Fire Lord's son reached inside his pocket at something, but sighed and walked back to his quarters instead. "Thank you, Uncle."

He couldn't sleep that night. He just stayed on his side, looking at the blue ribbon on his bedside table. It was so out of place in his crimson room. He sighed and turned it to where he could study the round pendant. He rubbed it in between his thumb and forefinger. It felt cool and brought a calm feeling to him. He held it to his chest, never wanting to let it go. It was his little piece of her. One day he would return it. One day, he would have his honor. One day she would thank him. "One day… Water Peasant."

**

* * *

**

Author's Notes… Yay!

**So was that AU?**

**Seriously, was it?**

**I **_**think**_** it was…**

**It definitely wasn't canon.**

**Good enough? I might add more to it later...**

**If I get good reviews!**

**My loyal subjects are starting to get lazy.**

**You need to review!**

**REVIEW LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!**

**Please?**

_**Pretty**_** please?**

… **Fine. Whatever.**

**Tomorrow's the last day of Zutara Week! **

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**It'll give me the encouragement I need to continue these stories!**

**Or… something like that…**

**Okay, bye!**


End file.
